villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Butor
Butor is the leader of a colony of war mongering red ants and the main antagonist of the 2013 French computer animated/live action film Minuscule: Valley of the Lost Ants. Information Butor is a fire ant (more commonly known as red ants) who is aggressive, greedy, fierce, and war mongering. Butor is among the smartest members in his colony, as instead of going straight into battle, he silently strategies what to do in order to achieve victory. When he is in charge of leading a group of red ants, he communicates to them through growls on how to defeat the enemy. History Butor and his soldiers first appeared when a lunchbox full of sugar cubes carried by black ants stumbles across them. In order to retain peace between them, the leader of the black ants, Mandible, gives Butor one of the sugar cubes to cross. As soon as they walk away, however, Butor is not satisfied with only one cube and immediately gives chase, wanting the entire lunchbox and sugar cubes all to himself. The red ants chase after the lunchbox down a hill and downstream a river through an empty soda can, and push Mandible's ladybug friend off the box into the river, although the black ants manage to save her before she is devoured by a fish. At the bottom of the river, the red ants find the dented lunchbox but find it empty with the black ants nowhere in sight. Butor and the red ants follow a trail of sugar crumbs to find the black ants. The next day, while crossing a road, the red ants spot the black ants and Ladybug carrying the sugar cubes and give chase. Their chase is interrupted by the approach of a car, which Butor's team run to the other side in fear, causing Butor to growl at the cowards they are and follows Mandible's team himself. When Butor arrives at the outskirts of the black anthill, he silently plots an assault and returns to the red anthill (which is styled as a military base) to tell his Queen his plan, who in turn tells her thousand of warrior red ants their plan to raid the black anthill to get the sugar cubes for themselves. The Queen sets out her army to destroy the black ants and puts Butor in charge for leading the attack. The next morning, the red ants begin their attack on the anthill of the black ants, using objects as weapons: catapults using sticks and rubber bands to fire rocks and metal balls at the anthill, forks, toothpicks, a can of insecticide, and a pine cone to ram the front entrance down. The black ants, from atop the anthill, attempt to fight off the red ants by using aspirin tablets, pills, and salt to foam up and prevent the red ants from climbing up the tower, but are unable to fight off the massive number of opponents. The black ants come up with the idea of using their ultimate defense force, fireworks, to rain down and explode onto the red ants, but are only able to light and fire off one before their only match goes out. In an act of bravery, Ladybug decides to fly (despite having half of her right wing torn off) back to the picnic area where she first found the lunchbox, as she remembers a box of matches there. Using a paper airplane made from a euro banknote, she lifts off into the air, avoiding the mob of red ants and the insecticide. Butor attempts to bite her, but misses as Ladybug was too high off the ground. The battle between the red and black ants ends up lasting the entire day, as neither side has made any real progress, with the black ants still being able to resist the red ants from breaking down the front entrance. Ladybug, after befriending a creepy yet lonesome spider and defeating the gang of flies responsible for her separation from her family, returns to the anthill with the matches, enabling the black ants to light up all the rest of the fireworks at the red ants. The fireworks slam straight into the mob of red ants and explode, killing several of them, and more are killed when the insecticide can explodes from too much gas released. As the remaining red ants flee in terror from the fire, Butor is last seen grunting in frustration from the failure of his plan before joining the rest in retreat. Trivia *Because there is no dialogue in the film, Butor's name was instead given by the developers of the film. *Mandible and Butor are opposites in personality: Mandible is kind, paciful, and "speaks" to his soldiers through whistles, while Butor is violent, ruthless, and "speaks" through growls. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Animals Category:Leader Category:Warlords Category:Tyrants Category:Greedy Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Mongers Category:Military Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Mute Category:Stalkers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Obsessed Category:Mastermind